Chibi Kurapika-kun!
by kusarihime
Summary: One day, Chibi Kurapika-kun was asked to go to the grocery store to buy a bottle of soy sauce. Kris Kringle 2016 Entry for xoxo (and apparent attempt to make a Chibi Maruko-chan HxH parody version)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When I was around 15, I attempted to draw a chibi KuroKura AU doujin in scratch copy papers. The only person who had seen them is my younger sister. She said my drawing is the biggest joke she'd seen in her life. Ever since then, I accepted the truth of my life that I have no talent in drawing. Years later, the story of the chibi KuroKura AU frustrated doujin came back to haunt me. Here is the result. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO xoxo and everyone! I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Mito-san forgot the soy sauce!**

One day, Chibi Kurapika-kun was asked to go to the grocery store to buy a bottle of soy sauce.

"Gommen, Kurapika-kun. I really forgot the soy sauce. Leorio-kun has gone somewhere again and you're the only one I can ask. Could you?"

Kurapika-kun smiled happily. "Yes, Mito-san. It's alright."

"Can I go with him?" Gon-kun asked, dropping his toy fishing rod.

"Me too! I wanna go!" Killua-kun chirped, munching his Chocorobo.

"No, you'll only bother me. You guys play and I'll go alone. I'll be back really quick," Kurapika-kun shook his head.

"Aww, Kurapika-kun has become a big boy," Mito-san patted Kurapika-kun's head and gave him a wallet. "Here is the money. Be careful on the way, okay?"

Kurapika-kun looked up and nodded. "Hai, Mito-san. I will!"

* * *

Kurapika-kun managed to buy the soy sauce uneventfully. The cashiers over the grocery looked at him admirably and even the one who tendered his soy sauce petted him and said he was cute and very reliable. Kurapika-kun loved it when everyone trusted and rely on him. It made him happy and revved up to do his best.

He was on the way back to their house when he saw a carton tucked in a corner of a light post and a wall. There was a meowing sound coming from it and Kurapika-kun was sure that it was a kitten because its meow was small and low.

He walked closer to the carton and saw a little black kitten inside, meowing again and again. There was nothing inside the carton except the cat. Kurapika-kun thought the cat must be hungry because it was noisy. Gon-kun and Killua-kun were noisy when they were hungry. Were all small and baby creatures noisy when hungry?

Kurapika-kun looked at the cat. It was thin and not very fluffy except for the head. It had no collar and had cute little paws and little ears, and he was the weirdest cat Kurapika-kun had ever seen because it had a cross-shaped white mark on its forehead and its eyes were black.

It seemed to be abandoned. The kitten looked back at him when Kurapika-kun peered closer to him. Huh. It really was weird.

"Meow~" it meowed softly at him.

"... Hello there," Kurapika-kun greeted back. Did cats understand human language? Kurapika-kun looked closer at it and saw a bandage on the kitten's left fore leg. Poor little neko-chan was injured, and Kurapika-kun immediately thought of bringing him home when he suddenly remembered something.

The cross-shaped mark reminded him of their weird neighborhood who had a lot of brothers and sisters. They were 13 siblings and all of them were weird, too. One of them, the eldest maybe, had a cross-shaped mark on his forehead and dark hair and eyes. His brothers and sisters called him 'Danchou,' but he knew it wasn't his real name. He was Kuroro Lucifer-kun.

He didn't like Kuroro-kun. He was snobbish and he looked scary because he wouldn't smile and he was always serious. He seemed to be a strict onii-chan and his brothers and sisters often pick up fights with the other kids on the nearby playground. They were always noisy when at home and at school. Kurapika-kun didn't want to play with them because they looked troublesome.

"Meeoow~" the kitten meowed again, did it understand what Kurapika-kun said?

Kurapika-kun became reluctant to help the neko-chan. It really looked weird and they said pets were hard to take care. Also, he kept remembering Kuroro-kun because aside from the forehead mark, its brows were short and fat (just like Kuroro-kun's!) and wait, could Kuroro-kun transform into a neko-chan, and this was actually Kuroro-kun? He thought he heard a story like that before. People who could change their bodies were called... what do you call that one?

"... Shape-lifter!" Kurapika-kun remembered."

"Meow?"

Wait, could it be...

"Of course it can't be," Kurapika decided. But now, back to if he should take him home...

Kurapika-kun decided not to do that. As a responsible kid, he would not bring something unnecessary home just because it's cute. Mito-san might get angry because he would take another being under their wing. Also, cats were messy and less cuddly unlike dogs. And most of all- HE REALLY LOOKED LIKE KURORO-KUN!

Kurapika-kun sighed. He straightened up and gave neko-chan a sorry bow. "Sorry, kitty. I can't take you home."

"... _Meow_ ," the kitten meowed sadly, his cute big black eyes lowered in sadness. Wow, it seemed it understood Kurapika-kun's apology.

"I'm sure someone will help you out sooner or later. You just wait, 'kay?"

The kitten then circled on its carton twice before curling in a ball with a shiver. The ball it made was so tiny, and Kurapika-kun saw that its tummy was flat. He must be really hungry.

"Good luck with you and I wish you find your good owner. Bye-bye," Kurapika-kun waved his hand goodbye and started walking towards their house's direction, away from the neko-chan, without looking back.

* * *

Kurapika-kun knocked on the door.

"Gon-kun, please let Kurapika-kun inside!" Mito-san called out from the kitchen.

"Haaai! I'm coming!" Gon-kun ran to the door and let Kurapika-kun in.

"Tadaima," Kurapika-kun greeted.

"Okae- MITO-SAAAAN!" Gon-kun suddenly screamed.

"What are you screaming for, Gon-kun?"

"KURAPIKA-KUN HAS A NEKO-CHAAAAAN!"

"He has a what?" Mito-san wiped her wet hands on her apron and stepped outside the kitchen.

There Kurapika-kun was, standing by the door, holding a bottle of soy sauce with one hand and cradling a black kitten on the other.

"Mi-Mito-san," Kurapika-kun stuttered, face blushing.

Mito-san looked at him with a blank face. Ugh, Kurapika-kun knew this would get her angry. But still, he wanted to give it a try. "Aannoo, I saw this cat on the road and I want to help him because he has a wound on his leg. Neko-chan is weak and hungry, too, so I thought I can bring him home. Mito-san, can I take good care of him?"

"Kurapika-kun," Mito-san called in a scary voice. "Taking care of a pet is not easy. You have to feed it everyday, give it a bath, clean its mess, watch over him not to ruin our things, and most of all, give it love until the end no matter how bothersome it would be to have him. Are you okay with that?"

Kurapika-kun pouted. Taking the kitten sounded really mendoukusai, and he thought he might not be able to do it. But...

"Mito-san! Please let Kurapika-kun have the neko-chan! He is very cute and he looks nice! I want him too! Pretty please~?" Gon-kun pressed him palms together. That gave Kurapika some courage.

"Mito-san has always been taking good care of Gon-kun, Leorio-kun, Killua-kun and I. And you always forgive us when we make bad things and you feed us four times a day and you are making us take a bath. Mito-san is so hardworking and loving and I want to be like you when I grow up. I want to help this neko-chan to grow up too like the way you take good care of us. I might not be able to be as good as you but I promise to do my best to watch over him. Please let me have him, Mito-san," Kurapika-kun bowed his head and pleaded.

Mito-san sighed. "You've grown really bigger, Kurapika-kun. Your choice of words are surprising. Really, if only your other siblings can be as smart and responsible as you. Okay, you can have him," Mito-san smiled and it warmed Kurapika-kun's heart.

"Yaay! We now have a neko-chan!" Gon-kun jumped in joy.

"You'll help Kurapika-kun in taking care of him, are we clear?" Mito-san put her hand on her waist.

"Okaaaay!"

"Really? Thank you so much!" Kurapika-kun smiled so wide in relief.

"Give him to me so we can check his wound," Mito-san held out her hands.

Kurapika-kun hurriedly stepped closer to her and handed her the kitten.

"Nee, nee, Kurapika-kun. Have you given it a name?" Gon-kun asked.

"Hmm," Kurapika-kun had been thinking about it on his way home. "Yep! He has a cross-shaped mark on its forehead and he reminds me of someone so it think I want to call him... Luchifurii!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:** Luchifurii!

"OI- HEY KURAPIKA-KUN! YOUR CAT STOLE MY FRIED FISH!" Killua-kun shouted from the kitchen.

Kurapika-kun hastily got to his feet and ran from the living room to the kitchen. "Not again, Luchii!"

Kurapika-kun stepped into the kitchen and there he saw Luchifurii, fried fish in his mouth and trying to get away as Killua chased after him.

"Ah, damn! His saliva is all over my fish! I can't eat that anymore!" Killua-kun tried to grab the cat and failed as Luchifurii slipped to the side of the cupboard. "Argh, that's my fish!"

"... Luchifurii," Kurapika-kun sighed in dismay.

"I hate that cat," Killua-kun stomped angrily away and back to his table. "What am I supposed to eat with my rice now?"

"Sorry for what he did, Killua-kun. You can have my share of fried fish instead. Really, this cat's stomach has no end," Kurapika-kun could only scratch the back of his head while Luchifurii chomped on Killua-kun's fried fish.

"Of course you should give me your share! Your cat ate mine! But... what are you going to eat with your rice?"

"I'm fine even if I just put soy sauce and nori on top of it. Luchii's my cat, I should take responsibility," Kurapika-kun slumped his shoulders.

"Uhm... It's not entirely your fault, Kurapika-kun. I think we should just cut your fish into half. I want the tail," Killua-kun smiled at him, meaning he has forgiven him.

"Really? Thanks!" Kurapika-kun smiled back.

"Very good, Kurapika-kun, Killua-kun," Mito-san emerged from the kitchen door. "That is what being a family is about. You should help and forgive each other. For the job well done, I'll make you some snacks later."

Kurapika-kun and Killua-kun both jumped in delight. "Yay!"

* * *

"Waah! Luchifurii! Look what you did to my drawing!" Gon-kun wailed.

"What have you done again, Luchii?" Kurapika-kun left his book on the sofa and went closer to Gon-kun.

"Look! I just pee for a while and when I came back, his footprints are all over my drawing!" Gon-kun explained and pointed to his ruined drawing of what Kurapika-kun believed was a grassy playground.

Cat footprints were all over the image, in black dirt. Luchifurii must have stepped outside the backyard and caught mud on his paws. Not only on Gon-kun's drawing, his pawprints were on the floor as well. Kurapika-kun immediately remembered that Mito-san had just vacuumed and she would be furious if she saw this.

Kurapika-kun went after Luchifurii and caught him. Luchifurii was twisting on his hand as he tried to get away but Kurapika-kun didn't let him. He washed his paws, got wet a little in the process because Luchifurii was resisting and he was scared of water, dried them on the rag before letting him go. Luchifurii darted away from sight.

"What am I supposed to do with my drawing now," Gon-kun was crying a bit and Kurapika-kun was so sorry. He hurriedly cleaned the floor before plopping down on it, next to Gon-kun.

"I'm sorry for what he did, Gon-kun. Please don't cry anymore. I'll just redraw it for you if you want to."

"I don't wanna," Gon-kun shook his head. "This is my drawing. It won't be my drawing anymore if you redraw it."

"Uhm, you are right..." Kurapika-kun peered down the drawing and thought of what he could do to fix it. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Hmm, Gon-kun. Don't you think Luchii's paws look matched with your drawing?"

"Eh?"

"If we add more color green on the grass and let the mud dry, it will look like you draw a pawprint on a grassy ground. Also, we can add some rocks and flowers to make it look real."

"Wow! That sounds fun! Let's do it!"

And so, Kurapika-kun and Gon-kun worked together and colored and added things on the drawing, and it looked much more like a grassy playground than it was before.

* * *

"Yuuck! Kurapika-kun, Luchifurii left his stinking poopy in my room!" Leorio-kun complained.

"Oh god Luchii, how many times do I have to tell you to do your business on the box I placed next to your bed!? I thought you are a smart cat!?" Aaargh, Kurapika-kun was getting angry and tired of every mess this kitten made!

Luchifurii only looked at him blankly before lazily walking to the living room's direction. Left with no choice, Kurapika-kun took the small dust pan and broom and went to Leorio-kun's room.

"Ugh, so smelly," Leorio-kun groaned and pinched his nose. "You know, Kurapika-kun. That cat is so troublesome. I don't understand why you took him home. Ahh, I also think that his former owner abandoned him because he's like that. Why don't you just return it to where you found him?"

Kurapika-kun frowned because what Leorio-kun said was so cold, but he had a point.

"I... just really want to help him," Kurapika-kun swept Luchifurii's smelly poop. "He looked like he's been there for long and no one picked him up. I was scared that maybe he couldn't wait anymore and tried to leave his box. There were lots of cars and he might get hit. I don't want that."

"Well, that's true. And... you are really responsible in taking good care of him. We really should teach him where to do his business properly. You forgot to get the mop. I'll go get it," Leorio-kun jumped from his bed and went to the bathroom.

"Thanks for helping, Leorio-kun!"

"Naah, you're welcome."

* * *

It was a busy and tiring day for Kurapika-kun, all thanks to Luchifurii.

He was even feeling lazy to brush his teeth before going to bed but he still did because Mito-san said he always needed to do so. He climbed on his bed and looked at the curled up Luchifurii sleeping peaceful on his bed. Kurapika-kun felt a little annoyed because Luchifurii was sleeping so nicely after having fun all day long while he was tired cleaning up the messes he made. He sighed and slumped on his bed.

The pillow was soft and it smelled good, and Kurapika-kun almost fell asleep right away when he felt something moving just above his blanket. He became a little scared but he soon remembered that Luchifurii was also with him inside the room. He cracked one eye open and saw the kitten carefully walking closer to him.

"... Meow~" Luchifurii stopped and looked Kurapika-kun in the eye.

"... What do you want this time? You hungry again?" Kurapika-kun bleary asked.

"Nyaaa~" Luchifurii yawned before pawing closer to him.

Kurapika-kun understood what he wanted right away. "You want to sleep next to me?"

Luchifurii sniffed into the air, closer to Kurapika-kun's chest.

It was cute, Kurapika-kun thought, and somehow he realized that Luchifurii wanted to purr to him. Was he trying to make up to him for being a naughty cat today?

"... You know, Luchii. It's not all the time you can use your cuteness to get away from the things you did. Have you realized how tired I am after cleaning up and saying sorry to everyone even though it's your fault?"

"Meeow~" Luchifurii pawed closer to him and licked his face. "Meeeooow~"

Woah. Was Luchifurii actually saying sorry? Really, this cat was sooo weird.

Kurapika-kun patted his head. "Okay, I'll forgive you but please, don't make too much trouble. Okay?"

As response, Luchifurii purred at him and circled next to Kurapika-kun's pillow, before lying down with another yawn.

"You know, Luchii. I think you are a special cat. I like you even if you're weird and you look like that grumpy Kuroro-kun next door. Let's be good friends, okay?"

Luchifurii didn't meow but he nuzzled his cold nose on Kurapika-kun's cheek, as if saying yes. Kurapika-kun was tickled. He laughed and together, they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:** Ging-san misplaced the hammer!

One day, Ging-san asked Kurapika-kun to borrow a hammer from the neighborhood.

"Sorry, Kurapika-kun. I misplaced our hammer and I can't find it anywhere. I have to finish fixing this before Gon-kun wakes up or else he'll cry again," Ging-san said while screwing the loose bolt of their indoor wood swing (they had an indoor playground at their backyard!).

"It's not about the swing you idiot," Mito-san hissed. Mito-san was always pissed off whenever Ging-san went home. "It's because you spend so little time with your son. Seriously. I'm running out of excuses to tell him whenever he asks me about where you are. Be a responsible parent, will you?"

Ging-san tsked. You see, Ging-san was a Hunter. He hunted sort of stuffs all over the world and it was his work. Kurapika-kun thought it was a cool job because Ging-san got to go to places. However, Mito-san was against it because he spent only a little time with his son, Gon-kun. "C'mon, you know the demands of my job as a Hunter."

"Yeah right because Gon-kun was never your priority. When was the last time you visited here? Six months ago?" Mito-san was scary when she was angry like that, but Ging-san just ignored her. "Kurapika-kun, could you do it? Promise them that we will return it afterwards."

Kurapika was okay to do it, but he was a little reluctant because the closest house to them was the small home of the weird Ryodan siblings. They were nasty kids and their onii-chan, Kuroro-kun was a little scary and weird. "Uhm, what if I just help you find the hammer?"

"That will take time, Kurapika-kun. Wait... are you shy to approach our neighborhood?"

Kurapika-kun blushed. "Not really, just that I don't like the kids over that much. They are rude and violent."

"You mean Kuroro-kun and his siblings?"

Kurapika-kun curtly nodded.

"Oh come on, they are not that bad. They are just... a bit weird but they are fine. One time I borrowed a screw driver from them, Kuroro-kun lent it to me. I lost it actually-"

"JUST HOW IRRESPONSIBLE CAN YOU GET, IDIOT!-"

"Buut I bought a new one and replaced it and he didn't notice so no harm done. Go on, Kurapika-kun. We'll go nowhere if we still look for it while listening to your Mito-san's bicker. If you're that shy and scared then get Killua-kun come with you so just in case they eat you there, there'll be a witness to tell us off-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING TO THE KID!"

"-But that's just your old Ging-san's joke so don't take it seriously. Off you go."

"I'm not scared of them," Kurapika-kun retorted. "Ne, Killua-kun. Come with me for a while so that I'll have a witness if they become rude to me."

Sitting on the floor while playing yoyo and Luchifurii, Killua-kun heard the entire conversation and pouted but got to his feet anyway. As he did, Luchifurii jumped to him and nestled on his shoulder. Together, they stepped out of their house.

* * *

"Konnichiwa," Kurapika-kun knocked gently on the door. He waited until he heard inching footsteps from inside.

His heart jumped a little when the door swung open and there was a boy with dark hair and eyes with cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead. Kuroro-kun.

"Oh, it's the kids from the next door. Hello," Kuroro-kun greeted.

"Uhm, sorry for disturbing you today. We're just wondering if you have a hammer and if we can borrow it?" Kurapika-kun hesitantly asked.

Then suddenly, Luchifurii hopped from Killua-kun's shoulder to the floor and jumped to Kurapika-kun. Kurapika-kun caught him with his arms.

Kuroro-kun looked at Luchifurii. Luchii looked back at him and they seemed to have a staring contest. Kuroro-kun pinched his chin and his brows furrowed like he was thinking hard. After Luchifurii, he looked at Kurapika-kun. "Hmm, your neko-chan is cute, but you are cuter," he said with a plain face.

Kurapika-kun was surprised. "W-What are you talking about!?"

"I have a hammer. Come in and wait while I get it from our store room," Kuroro-kun acted like he didn't hear Kurapika-kun's question and that offended Kurapika-kun.

"No, we are fine waiting here," he wanted to go back home as soon as possible.

"Nee, Danchou. Who is our visitor?" A voice came from behind Kuroro-kun. A girl with black hair and eyeglasses came nearer and saw their visitors. Her eyes fell straight to the neko-chan in Kurapika-kun's arms. "WAAAAHH~!"

"What are you shrieking about, Shizuku-chan?" Another girl who had pink hair and knitting sticks and woven cloth on her hands joined them.

"Machi-chan, look! The neko-chan looks like Danchou!" Shizuku-chan pointed a finger to Luchifurii. That made Kurapika-kun remember the origin of Luchifurii's name. Ugh, it would be embarrassing if they found it out. Why did he let Killua-kun bring him along!?

Machi-chan looked closer and agreed. "Wow, even the cross-shape mark. What a weird cat."

"Hello there, neko-chan!" Shizuku-chan reached out and patted Luchifurii. Luchii purred and meowed happily. "Nee, can we play with him?"

Kurapika-kun didn't want to lend them Luchii but the girls were looking so happy to see the neko-chan, and Luchifurii was purring like he wanted to play with them too.

"Hey girls, greet our visitors first," Kuroro-kun told them. Machi-chan and Shizuku-chan bowed in unison, Shizuku-chan said 'Konnichiwa' while Machi-chan mumbled 'Hm.' "Sorry, we are not allowed to have a cat but the girls want to have one. If you let them play with the neko-chan, I will let you borrow the hammer."

Kurapika-kun was caught off-guard with the sudden bargaining. Then again, it was them who came with a favor. And Luchifurii's already squirming on his arms. "Okay, if Luchii doesn't mind."

"His name is Luchii?" Shizuku-chan chirped.

"Luchifurii," Killua-kun informed her. "Kurapika-kun named him after your onii-chan."

"Killua-kun!" Damn it, this runt was just so tactless! He didn't have to say that!

Shizuku-chan giggled "Kyaa! Kawaii!" while Machi-chan whistled. Surprisingly, Kuroro-kun's expression didn't change at all. "Come in," he simply beckoned them inside.

Their house wasn't as messy and cramped as Kurapika-kun expected. They had a lot of stuffs all around but everything was orderly. The Ryodan siblings led them into their living room, which was another story.

The living room was littered with all sorts of toys scattered here and there. Also, there were a lot of kids inside: in front of the TV and playing a video game was a big boy with mushy thick hair and scary face. He was playing with a long haired boy with a toy samurai slung on his back. On the sofa was a mop-haired kid with one eye peeking out and boy who was bandaged all over. They were watching the game. On a side was a blond who was playing on a Nintendo DS game. A blonde girl was on a corner, she looked older than the two girls, and she was playing a toy gun and holding it like a pro. Kurapika-kun thought that was a strange toy to be played by a girl.

"Waaah!" Killua-kun suddenly squealed. "Is that the limited edition Chorobo X action figure!?" He excitedly stepped closer to an action display placed next to the TV. "Wooow, so awesome! This is hard to get!"

"It took me quite a bunch from my allowance to buy a mountain of Chocorobo dark chocolate flavor to get all the Patch and complete the Puzzle. Sugoi ne?" The boy with the DS approached Killua-kun and explained.

"Yeah... And you actually went for Chocorobo X, huh. I don't like dark choco," Killua-kun slipped both hands inside his short pockets.

"They're fine in my opinion, and I like CX than the original one."

Woah, Killua-kun was a type of boy who spoke like he was a grown up. He was a more old man acting than Gon-kun and they were just the same age. Kurapika-kun was surprised that the blond boy spoke the same way as he did. "You play the Chocorobo Saga?"

"Yeah, but mostly alone. Gon-kun and Leorio-kun don't give me much of a fight and it's boring. Kurapika-kun rarely plays 'coz he's all busy with his books."

"Same here," the blond boy pointed his thumb towards the video game players. As Kurapika-kun watched, they really weren't good fighters. Whenever one was trying to deliver combo attacks, the other would distract him by elbowing his side or slamming him on his shoulder. In Kurapika-kun's opinion, they would make a much good fight if they just take each other on than fight virtually. They weren't only weird, also violent. "You wanna game?"

"Sure!"

"Pretty chaotic, aren't we?" Kuroro-kun commented as he noticed that Kurapika-kun was watching.

"Can we have Luchichii now?" Shizuku-chan asked, looking more than ready to snatch Luchifurii and eat him up. Kurapika-kun gave the neko-chan to her.

Together with Machi-chan, they cuddled and fiddled with Luchifurii, and the cat seemed to be a willing victim. "Wheee~ it's like tickling Danchou!"

"You may wait here while I get the hammer if you want," Kuroro-kun pointed a couch near the boys.

"No, I'll come with you if you don't mind. I'll get the hammer fast so that I won't bother you more than we already have since it looks like Killua-kun and Luchii will stay."

"Okay, suit yourself. Please follow me," Kuroro-kun stepped out from the living room and Kurapika-kun was behind him. They went to the kitchen and inside it was a small door next to the fridge that Kurapika-kun guessed as the store room.

"Sit for a while, I'll get the hammer for you. Have some cookies if you want," Kuroro-kun brought him to the dining table and pulled a seat for him. "They are freshly baked," he said, looking at the a tray in the middle of the table filled with yummy looking choco cookies.

"Uhm, thank you," Kurapika-kun sheepishly bowed his head and sat on the chair.

Kuroro-kun left for the small door and Kurapika-kun was left alone with the yummy smelling cookies. Kurapika-kun was shy at first and he thought he really shouldn't take advantage of Kuroro-kun's kindness but the waft of the cookies was... no, calling wasn't the word to use... hmm, what do you call that one... ah, inviting. The cookies were inviting him.

Kurapika-kun gingerly reached one hand and took a piece of cookie which was still warm. He bit and oohhh, it was very tasty! Mito-san's cookies were yummier that this of course, but it tasted different. The choco bits melted in his mouth and hmm, there was marshmallow and choco fudge in it. He munched it whole and purred contentedly.

Kurapika-kun sat back straight when he finished the cookie. He wanted to have another one but that would be taking advantage of their kindness so no more. Buuut...

Why was Kuroro-kun taking so long? Was the hammer missing? Kurapika-kun waited more, not looking at the yummy cookies.

Ugh. He really wanted more...

Quickly, he looked to the kitchen door and the store room, trying to hear if someone was coming. No one was around, so he swiped another cookie and nibbled it.

"Sorry for waiting, I can't find the hammer in the store room. Maybe someone used it and didn't return to the tool box," Kurapika-kun jumped in surprise when Kuroro-kun appeared next to him all of a sudden. The cookie crumbled while in his mouth and hands and he had to hold it to stop the bits to fall and dirty the floor. He looked at Kuroro-kun, blushing and embarrassed.

Kuroro-kun looked back at him, blushing too. He didn't understand why. Wasn't he the one he caught eating another cookie and dirtying the table? Kurapika-kun meant to say gommen when Kuroro-kun closed in on him, lowered his head and put his lips on his.

Kurapika-kun was shocked and so embarrassed that his eyes turned scarlet.

Oh no, his secret! This was bad! Kuroro-kun would surely be scared and freak out... then he would throw him away of their house and call him freak and worse, tell all neighbors that he had two eye colors and he was weird and he and his siblings would make fun out of him. This was not good, not really good... his eyes became watery.

Kuroro-kun finally pulled away, looked at him and blushed even more, but his face was still blank. "Ahh, you have cookie crumbles all over your face," he gentle wiped the crumbles off of Kurapika-kun's face.

"W-W-What do you think you're doing!?" Kurapika-kun bellowed.

"Chuu you."

"I KNOW THAT MUCH!"

"Then why do you ask? Ah, the hammer. Wait, I'll look inside the cupboards. Geez, Phinks-kun or Feitan-kun must have used it to make traps to pull pranks at people. I should stop them."

Wait. Hadn't Kuroro-kun noticed his new eye color? "Why did you kiss me!?"

"Eh?" Kuroro-kun asked as if it was a weird question. He answered normally. "Because you are cute, of course."

THIS GUY WAS THE WEIRDEST OF THE WEIRDEST! "THAT'S NOT AN ENOUGH REASON TO KISS ANOTHER BOY!"

It was Kuroro-kun's turn to become disbelieving. "You're a boy?"

"YES I AM! Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Yes, and I think you are lying," Kurapika-kun's eyes became red brighter with Kuroro-kun's next move: he went close to him again, pushed Kurapika-kun's shirt up, pulled the waistband of his shorts and underwear and peered down. When he saw what he was looking for, he said "Ooohhhh..." and released his hold on the waistband. "I see. Sorry, I mistook you for a girl because you are so cute."

He wanted to run to Mito-san and cry out because this boy's weirdness was freaking him out. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Kurapika-kun wanted to cry, but he held it back because after being kissed by a boy because he mistook him for a girl, the last thing he wanted was to cry like a baby.

"I already said sorry. And that kiss meant nothing serious. I just adore you because you're cute."

"STOP CALLING ME CUTE!"

"Nice. Your eyes are becoming redder when you become angrier."

Kurapika-kun forgot about that. Damn it! "W-What are you going to do now that you've seen my eyes? Are you going to mock me and tell the others that I'm a freak?" This time, Kurapika-kun could feel himself about to cry.

"No. Should I?" Kuroro-kun deadpanned.

"You... are not scared of my eyes?"

"No. They are very pretty. Why should I be scared?"

This kid's weirdness was beyond imagination. This was the very first time someone didn't freak out about his eyes. Also, he was the sixth person who complimented them, next to Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Leorio-kun, Mito-san and Ging-san (with a remark that he should be careful to show them to other people because they looked like rubies and they might steal them away from him. Mito-san was so furious that he didn't let him eat dinner that night).

They said his eyes looked as if they were demon's. His family told him they were pretty because they didn't want him to be offended with their true opinion (but Kurapika-kun could feel that they were sincere). But this onii-chan here...

"Did my chuu activate your eyes?" It took some seconds for that to register that Kurapika-kun didn't answer quick. "So that means if I chuu you all the time, I can see your pretty eyes?"

There was something wrong with this runt. Definitely. "EHH!?"

"I see. You are afraid to let others see them. Okay, next time I chuu you, I'll make sure that we'll only be alone."

"I'M GOING TO TELL MITO-SAN THAT YOU'RE SCARING ME AND FREAKING ME OUT!"

"Chill, Kurapichii. I'm only teasing you because you are tense," Kuroro-kun rummaged inside a cupboard and took some utensils out of the way. Then he pulled out a tool box. Several tools were in there, including a hammer. "Ugh. Those two even made their own tool box and added more tools. I'll have this confiscated," he took the hammer and straightened up. He placed it on the sink then pulled out a zip loc pouch from a cabinet. He went to the table, swiped some cookies from the tray and placed them inside. He gave them to Kurapika-kun along with the hammer. "Sorry again if I thought you were a girl. You can share these cookies to your other brothers. Pick Killua-kun and your neko-chan later and then let's play if you want, okay?"

Even though Kuroro-kun already apologized, Kurapika-kun was still a little furious. He said sorry for his wrong thought of his gender, but not with the kiss! "Do you kiss all girls that you think are cute?"

"No. I chuu everything cute because I want to."

WHAT. THE. HELL. "You are weird, do you know that?"

"Ah, you're calm now and your eyes are normal again. They change when you're angry, I see."

"Uhm," even though he was still a bit angry, Kurapika-kun tried his best to calm to ask Kuroro-kun a request. "Can I ask a favor? Would you please not tell anybody about my eyes?"

"Okay." Kuroro-kun easily agreed with nonchalant nod. Kurapika-kun then realized something. Kuroro-kun was weird, but not bad. He blushed and bow his head a bit. "Thank you."

"Sure."

Even if he was kind of anxious if Kuroro-kun's compliance was sincere, he left their small, noisy but warm house and promised to pick-up Killua-kun and Luchifurii later.

* * *

P.S.: I'd like you to know that I've worked on this fic using the Writer writing app I installed on my android phone. I am writing it while on my way to work and home and all thanks to this country's insufferable traffic that I made it in time, so before anyone asks if there would a sequel... seeing that it might take some more 687278 years for the SkyWay Project 3 in A. Bonifacio Avenue to finish... _malamang._


End file.
